Stormy Clouds with a Pinch of Sunshine
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: For BADE PROMPTS: GOOD MOOD 'I think at this point most people take off running, hurting her and leaving scares marked with rejection. However, when I got to this point, I was intrigued. Not many make it this far, let alone want to stay there. BADE xo


**Stormy Clouds with a Pinch of Sunshine**

**Quick Little One-Shot For Bade Prompts: Good Mood**

**Beck's POV**

Firstly, there is this brick wall that surrounds her, keeping any affection from showing and any potential wounding loves from entering. Then you have this unknown state where you don't really know whether to keep going and break down that next wall or just retreat. If you choose to continue on, you come across this last glass wall. I feel most people are scared by this wall because once you get here you can see everything. You have been let in to the inner circle of Jade West and can see all her insecurities and problems. I think at this point most people take off running, hurting her and leaving scars marked with rejection. However, when I got to this point, I was intrigued. Not many make it this far, let alone want to stay there. It seems as if it takes months to reach this place but only five seconds to step right out of it. Honestly, I had no intention of ever stepping out of this circle of trust and diffidence. For all of those still wondering what the hell I am talking about, I'm talking about Jade. The apparent bitchy Goth-girl who has myself hooked at her side due to force, when it is actually nothing like that. It is I who actually has Jade on the strings; however she will never admit that to you. She needs me as much as I need her, and trust me if you catch her in one of her good moods, which is very rare, you might not have to break down so many of those walls she constantly holds up. I swear I get asked the same question at least once each day, "_Why are you still with Jade?" _Why am I not? She is everything I could wish for in a girl; determined, beautiful, funny, witty and absolutely adorable at the same time. Whenever we fight, which is a lot, usually over stupid things which I regret later I always play the same memories over; those memories in which Jade was truly in a good mood.

…

"So you want to break up?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. I ran a hand through my hand and muttered calmly,

"No, Jade, I was just saying-"

"What Beck? You were _okay _with that disgusting excuse of a human run _her _hand through _my _boyfriend's hair?"

"She didn't know you were my-"

"So you're defending the most moronic person on the planet?"

"Hang on, why is she moronic?"

"She didn't know I was dating you! It's not like she goes to Northridge! Bitch" she glared down at her hands crossed over her chest. I sauntered towards her and sighed,

"Babe"

She snapped her head up to me, eyes blazing with jealousy, anger but also hurt.

"When are you going to realise that no matter how many girls run their hands through my hair, no matter how many of them say jealous things, no matter how many-"

"But-"

"No" I stopped her, placing my finger on her lips and her eyes softened a little.

"When are you going to realise that you're the only one I want, the only one I'll _ever _want?"

"I know" she mumbled almost inaudibly against my finger and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you do me a favour?"

She glanced at me warningly, arching an eyebrow.

"If a girl ever hits on me, can you remember one thing first … before you come over and threaten to chop off her arms and send them to Africa"

She rolled her eyes but nodded once in agreement.

"Remember the time when we were sitting in the RV and it was raining, you begged me to go outside in the rain because you were naïvely excited about it raining – I didn't want to but did anyway. We got all wet and then you insisted on driving down to the ice cream place, which I didn't want to go to but did. Then you blamed me for the waitress giving me an extra scoop for free but you still managed to be in a good mood. Then do you remember what happened next? Yes, I know you do, just remember that day and how much I love you before you come over to a girl innocently sitting beside me and threaten to shave her whole head of hair off. Okay, babe?"

"Mm" she mumbled dourly. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, snaking my arms around her waist. I felt her smile back, finally letting the smile out after my little reminiscence of last weekend and our heated make out session in the rain against the side of my RV. She tangled her hands in my hair and I pushed her against the wall of the Janitor's closet. Jade giggled and I almost smiled bigger than before at the sound of her innocent and carefree laughter that I almost never heard. My tongue traced over her bottom lip and I could taste her strawberry lip gloss. I was so intoxicated by her that I didn't hear the door open.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned around with Jade still in my arms to see a maths teacher looking sceptically towards us.

"Mr Oliver and Miss West it is highly inappropriate of you two to be-"I didn't hear the rest because I had tugged on Jade's hand and we had run from the Janitor's closet. She laughed as we ran, the teacher screaming wildly behind us. We ran outside into the car park, unaware that it had just begun to rain.

"Yay! It's raining!" Jade said actually enthusiastically and I picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist as our lips crashed together once more. I walked to my car and she sat on the bonnet. Our clothes not stuck to us and our hair was matted above our eyes and around our shoulders. I moaned against her lips and she held me tighter. We stayed like this, full of passion, until the bell rang for lunch. Jade grinned genuinely up at me and I pecked her once more sweetly. I took her hand and we walked back to the Asphalt Café, not caring whether people questioned our dampness or why Jade was suddenly so sincerely joyful. She was in a good mood, and when she was in these good moods I swear she could make stormy days turn to ones of sunshine, or in her case, blissful rain.


End file.
